Sun of Hope
by Belletiger BT
Summary: Lance crashes into a planet and he meets a white wolf with odd red marks on her body. Voltron x Okami crossover ( AU Season2)
1. Amaterasu

Sun of hope

Chapter 1: Amaterasu

Lance was crying as he and his lion were spinning through the wormhole before they had fall into a unknown planet. Lance was thankful that all the spinning was finally over but he was worried the damages his lion must have suffered.

"Blue! Are you alright?!" Asked Lance in panic, worried about his lion.

Blue Lion did not respond. She was still offline to Lance. Lance had no choice but to go outside to see how much damages his Lion had suffered. When he got outside, he could see the planet had dark skies and everything was dead.

"Where are we?" Lance asked, still looking at the waste land.

Then, he looked at Blue Lion. He hissed when he saw the damaged his Lion suffered; the impact from the landing had ripped Blue Lion's front right leg off. Then, Blue came back online but Lance could feel she was in pain.

"Shh….I know it hurts girl. You have to rest." He whispered to his Lion, petting in her nose. "I will try to find some help. Can you put up your barrier while I look for help?"

In response, Blue put up her barrier around her. Lance smile and told her he will be back for her as soon as possible.

Lance had no idea how long he was was walking around. Everything he could see were dead trees and cabins in ruins. He wondered what happened to the place he was now. Then, he spotted something on a rocky wall. Something white. When Lance got close, he could see a small white puppy with red marks on its body climbing on the wall.

"A puppy?"

The puppy was trying to reach to some pink flower on the wall. Then, it slipped and fall. Lance quickly dived, grabbing the puppy before falling into the ground. The puppy looked surprised when it saw its savior.

"Hey, are you ok, buddy?"

The puppy barked and it licked Lance's face as a way to thank him. Lance giggled and begged to stop since the puppy was tickling him. Then, he looked at the flower on the rock wall and then to the puppy.

"So you want that flower, don't you?" Lance asked.

The puppy barks and nods to him. Lance uses his Rocket backpack to float where the flower is. Lance grabs the flower and landed gently next to the white puppy.

"There here is, buddy." Lance said, giving the flower to the puppy. "This is important, right?"

The puppy nods. He barks once more and grabbed Lance's arm,The puppy was pulling his arm as a way to tell him to follow it. Having not much choice, Lance decides to follow the puppy.

Lance follows the puppy to some kind of village. Lance becomes surprise to see the village, even with no people there, the village itself reminds him the old villages from Japan's feudal era. The puppy calls him to enter in a Lance enters in the cabin he gasps in surprise; inside of the cabin there was a huge white wolf with tribal marks in its body, lying on the floor, sleeping. Lance suspects the wolf is the puppy's mother and the wolf was not in her best conditions.

The wolf was not the only one there. Lance could see more animals in there as well; a baby mouse, a baby tiger, a piglet, a baby snake inside of some jar and a floating seahorse. They all were white with the same red marks in their bodies.

"Ok, its weird to see a bunch of little white animals with red tattoos in their bodies." Lance muttered.

Lance did not know why, but he could swear the animals looked at him in shock when he mentioned their red tattoos. The puppy barked and it looked at him and then to its mother.

"Oh, you want to give this flower to your mother, right?" The puppy barked and nodded to him. " Ok, I will try to help your mother,"

Lance knelt beside of the huge wolf. The wolf opened her eyes and looked at Lance, blinking in surprise. Lance mentioned to her to eat the flower. The flower would make her feel better.

While eating, Lance was wondering what happened to the village and why the land was so dead. After eating the flower, the wolf got up and removed Lance's helmet with her muzzle. Then, she touched her forehead into Lance's. Lance could see several Galra ships attacking the planet and taking the people as slaves. Lance also saw images of the mama wolf and several white beasts trying to fight back, but the the Galra's forces were so powerful that the white beasts were forced to retreat. Lance's eyes widen in shock when the wolf moved her head away.

"W-What are you?" Lance whispered in shock. That white wolf with red marks was no ordinary wolf like the ones from could feel the wolf had some powers, something almost divine, something almost holy. Then, he made a sad face he petted the wolf, " I am sorry for what happened to your planet. I know who were the guys who attacked you. If my friends and I were here early, maybe your planet would not have suffered as much as it is now. But I need to find a way to fix Blue and sending some signal to my friends. Galra is still out there and we are the only ones to stop them. Can you help me to find a way to contact to my friends?"

Once more the white wolf touched her forehead into Lance. Lance could see a huge crystal ball inside of some cave. Then, he looked at the wolf and asked if the crystal can help him to get his friends to find him. The wolf nodded to him. The wolf looked at the cubs and barked. The puppy barked back, but the wolf growled which made the puppy whine and making a sad face. Lance knew what was happening; the mama wolf was asking to the puppy and the cubs to stay in the cabin until they are back. Lance knelt in the front of the puppy.

"Hey I promise I will be back with your mama. You do not need to be worried." Lance said to the puppy, petting on his head.

The puppy looked at him with his ears down. But the puppy had to believe the strange human will bring his mother back safe.

Lance yelped when the wolf grabbed him and placing him on her back. Lance was surprise the mama wolf was that strong. With that, they left.

XXX

On the way to the cave, Lance learned a few things about mama wolf; one -he was now pretty sure she was not any ordinary wolf, he could see a trail of grass and flowers in the same path mama wolf was passing. Two- she could summon a huge flaming wheel on her back which she used to attack creatures that looked like demons. And three- the mama wolf somehow can fix and cut things when it summon some kind of canvas. Lance had no doubt the mama wolf was some kind of holy deity in that planet.

In the cave, they were lucky they found no enemy in their way, while looking for the crystal. Lance started to talk with the wolf about the Voltron team and how each of them were special, except for him.

" Maybe I do not have anything. Maybe I am just the 7th wheel, if you can count Allura and Coran."

The mama wolf does not do anything, she only keeping walking forward. But she wishes she could tell to the human he has something special but he did not found his special thing yet.

Then the mama wolf stopped; her face contorted with anger, baring her teeth and looking her surrendings.

"Mama wolf?" Lance was confused, he could see the wolf's fur was stiffening. If the wolf like that, that meant there was an enemy nearby.

Lance took his bayard and looked in all the directions. Then, the floor under them cracked. Lance and the wolf cried as they were falling in the hole. Lance groaned in pain when his body hit against the floor while the wolf landed gracefully.

"Argh… today is not my day." Lance muttered in pain, before getting up.

"Well well well. Look what we have here, two delicious meat." said a sinister male voice,

Lance and the wolf could see a giant toad coming out from the water. Lance paled; he hated amphibians.

"Sianto Deus!" he exclaimed, in fear and disgust.

Then, the toad looked at the wolf and smirked in interest.

"Heh, look what we have here, Amaterasu- the sun goddess. What happened with your sunlight after the demons from the sky attacked in this world?" the monster toad smirked.

Lance looked at the wolf confused. Sunlight? And the mama wolf's name was Amaterasu? The wolf growled and started to attack the toad.

XXX

Meanwhile the puppy with the other cubs were running to the cave where Amaterasu and Lance were. The puppy and the cubs had a bad feeling something terrible was happening.

XXX

Even in not good conditions, Amaterasu was still attacking the monster toad with her flaming wheel. Lance was dealing with the monster toad's minions. It was all he could do to help Amaterasu. Lance's eyes widen in shock when he saw the Toad using his tongue to throw Amaterasu with a brute force against the wall. Amaterasu cried in pain.

"Amaterasu!" Lance cried.

Lance gritted his teeth in anger. Then, Lance saw on the roof of the cave several stalactites. Using his bayard in its gun form, Lance fired a laser beam to the stalactites. The stalactites fall in the monster's body. The monster toad cried in pain when the stalactites stabbed its body and he fall lifeless on the floor. His minions had dissolved into smoke. Lance sighed in relief; it was all over.

Lance turned around and walked towards Amaterasu to see if she was ok. Then, Lance gasped in pain when he felt something stabbing his back. He looked down and he could see a piece of the stalactite coming out of his stomach. He looked behind him and he could see the toad monster was still alive and he had throw one of the stalactites into him. The toad smirked before dissolving into smoke. Lance spitted blood and fall into the floor lifeless.

"This is it?" he asked, with tears coming out from his blue eyes " I am going to die here?"

Lance did not want to die there. He wanted to defeat Zarkon and the Galra Empire before returning home to see his beloved family.

Amaterasu crawled to Lance. She was weak from the battles befores that one and she was using all her strength to be closer to Lance. Amaterasu knew she was dying but she still needed to help Lance. Then, the wolf collapsed when she reached to Lance's front. Lance looked confused to Amaterasu when she touched his forehead with her nose.

"Ama...terasu?"

When Amaterasu's puppy and other cubs arrived on the scene, they saw Amaterasu and Lance being swallowed by a pillar of light.

XXX

Inside of the light, lance still was lying on the floor but Amaterasu was standing in the front of him. Her body was now made of pure white flames with red markings. She looked directly into his eyes.

" _Lance of Voltron." _ Lance's eyes widen in surprise when he heard a feminine voice in his mind. Is it Amaterasu's voice? " _Do you wish to live? Do you wish keeping fighting against the evil darkness whose know as Galra Empire?"_ she asked

Lance did not know what was happening or why he was able to understand Amaterasu. All he knew he wanted to live. He answered to her he wanted to live. He wanted to save everyone from Galra and he wished to keep his home planet save. Amaterasu could see the true in Lance's heart

" _Are you willing you and I become one? To become a celestial brush god?"_

Lance's eyes widen in shock when he heard that. He becoming a god? He did not become a god. A hero? Yes, he wanted to be a hero like Shiro but not a god. He was afraid to lose his humanity.

"Is there not other way?" he asked, in pain. He did not want to lose his human heart

Amaterasu looked at with with very sad eyes.

 _"I am sorry, the only way to save your life is you and I becoming one being. I ask once again, are you willing you and I become one? To be a celestial brush god to defeat the darkness whose know as Galra Empire, Lance of Voltron?"_

The Images of how Galra was destroying several worlds from their greed and how they just destroyed Amaterasu's planet came came to Lance's mind. Then, the blue paladin raised his hand to reach Amaretasu

"I… I just want to protect everyone from Galra!" Lance cried, with tears rolling down from his face. " I do not want become a burden to everyone! I want to protect my family and friends from Galra! I want to live to see my family again!"

Lance felt warm and save when he was covered by white flames. It was the last time he saw Amaterasu before losing his conscious.

XXX

Lance slowly opened his eyes as he was hearing small voices near him.

"(Hey Chibi, is he dead?)" asked a little voice

"(He is alive, Kotaichigami. I feel my mama's life force inside him.)"

"(Oh look! He is opening his eyes!)"

When Lance vision finally was clear, he could see Amaterasu's puppy and the other cubs over him. They all looking at him.

"(Are you alright, human?)" asked the puppy

Lance screamed and crawled to get away from the animals. He exclaimed how come they were talking to him now. The tiger cub rolled his eyes annoyed.

"(I am not sure Lady Amaterasu was wide to give her life to him.)"

"(Hey! My mama had her reasons why his life was more important than hers!)" Growled the puppy.

"(Your mama did not make some wise decisions in the past, Chibiterasu.)" The tiger growled back.

The puppy growled and he attacked the tiger cub. While they were brawling, the baby snake was around of Lance's neck. The baby snake was looking at Lance right into his eyes, like it wanted to look at Lance's soul.

"(I can not believe, you and Lady Amaterasu really became one.)" the snake said. From the voice, Lance guessed the baby snake was a female.

"Became one?" Lance repeated. He was really confused. What was happening to him? Why did he feel so different.

Then, he saw the baby mouse dragging a small and old hand mirror to him.

"(Eer… human, I think you should see your reflection.)"

Lance was confused when he grabbed the hand mirror. Then, his eyes widen in pure astonishment when he saw his reflection on the mirror. His hair was not brown anymore, it was white; as white as the snow. And he had red tribal marks on his face. The same red marks Amaterasu had. He touched his check, still looking at the mirror. Then, Lance looked down and he noticed the wound on his stomach was gone as well.

"What is happening to me?" Lance whispered in shock.

The snake looked annoyed as she used her brush technique to throw water on the brawling tiger and puppy. The two animals stopped fighting when the water hit on them.

"(I think it is the best for us to explain to this human about his situation.)" hisshed the snake, very annoyed.

XXX

On the way back to Blue lion, Lance was carrying the crystal ball they found on the cave. The same crystal ball Amaterasu had shouted in his mind. THe baby animals explained to Lance they were all children celestial brush gods. When the Galra attacked, they killed their parents, except for Amaterasu. Amaterasu managed to hide their other friends out from their world but she ended up badly hurt before she was able to hide them. Luckily, the galra left when they saw their world was worthless to them now, after getting all their life sources. And Thanks to the fusion between Lance and Amaterasu, the blue paladin was now able to understand what the children of celestial gods were saying.

"So, you 13 in total?" Lance asked.

"(Yeah.)" The puppy said "(I think it's now our duty to teach you how to use the celestial brushes against the Galra.)"

"Wait, what?" Lance looked confused.

"(You can say you're the new god of sun. Only Amaterasu and her blood line can use all the 13 celestial brushes techniques.)" said the piglet "(But Amaterasu told us Chibi is still too young to have all the 13 brushes at once, so that means you're the only one who can use all the 13 brush techniques.)"

Lance was not sure. He really did not want to become a god or a demigod. He was afraid somehow he would screw the things up. If Shiro was there, he would be the best choice to hold the celestial brush powers, not him.

"Er… I really did not get your names." Lance said, trying to change the subject.

"(Oh yeah, thats right. We never told our names!)" the puppy exclaimed. "( I am Chibiterasu- son of Amaterasu, the sun goddess. I hold the sunrise brush.)"

Lance saw Chibiterasu had the same aura as his mother. He could feel Chibiterasu was as powerful as Amaterasu, even being a puppy.

"(I.. I am Koyomigami, I am the daughter of Yomigami, the god of rejuvenation.)" the seahorse introduced herself, very shyly. "(I hold the rejuvenation brush.)"

The floating seahorse was all shyly and blushing, Lance found it very cute. He never had imagined seahorses could be that cute.

"(I am Kotaichigame!)" exclaimed the baby mouse on his shoulder, very happy. "(I am the son of Taichigami, the god of swords! I hold the slash power brush.)"

Lance already feel the baby mouse was very energetic. He had no doubt Kotaichigami would get along well with Allura's mices.

"(I am Konuregami. My mother was Nuregami the goddess of water.)" said the baby snake on Lance's neck. " (I hold waterspout brush technique.)"

Lance could feel the little snake was gentle and very patience. Unless Chibiterasu and the tiger cub fight again and making her losing her patience.

" (I am Kogekigami. My father was Gekigami, the god of thunderstorm. I hold the power of thunder brush technique.)" the tiger cub said, grumpily.

" _Oh God, he's Keith's tiger version."_ Thought Lance.

Lance just hopes Keith and Kogekigami do not get into fights like he does with the red paladin. Lance does not need fighting with a tiger cub god as well.

"(I am Kobakugami.)" the piglet said "( I am the son of Bakugami the god of explosions. I hold the power of Cherry bomb brush.)"

Lance nods; bombs are always useful against the Galra.

Then, they finally arrived the place where Blue Lion was. Lance still could see her barrier was still on. He lay the crystal ball down on the ground and he touched the barrier as the blue paladin looked at Blue with gentle eyes.

"Hey beautiful, I am back. And I bought some new friends."

The barrier was gone and Lance saw Blue did not recover yet. Lance could not fly with Blue in these condition. Koyomigami was examining Blue's missing limb. She frowned, she could feel the deep bound the Lion has with Lance, the same bound Lance was with the blue beast.

"( I think...I think we can fix her.)" Koyomigami comments .

That surprises Lance

"Can we?" he asks, hopefully

Koyomigami nodded. With the rejuvenation brush, it was possible to fix Blue Lion's leg. Koyomigami mentioned since she could feel the deep bound they had for each other, Lance should be the one to fix her. That had caught Kogekigami's attention.

"(Wait! You're not thinking to give him the rejuvenation brush technique, are you?!)" exclaimed Kogekigami. "( Are you crazy?!)"

"(Yes, I am and I will give him the technique.)" Koyomigami frowns, hissing at the tiger cub. Now the shy seahorse looked scared when she's angry. The tiger gulps, making himself quiet.

Then, Koyomigami summoned a ball of energy with some weird japanese letter that Lance could not read it. When the ball got inside him, Lance could feel his body pulsing. He felt something different inside of him. Something he could not explain.

Yomigami was now floating beside Lance.

"(Now Lance, try summon the celestial canvas and draw Blue's missing arm.)" she guides him.

Lance gulps and nods to her. He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate. Then, the canvas appears in his front. Lance becomes very surprised with the canvas. Then, he carefully draws Blue missing leg. When the canvas vanishes, in a blink of eyes, Blue's leg was back on its rightful place.

Lance smiles and laughs when he sees Blue standing up and roaring. He hugs Koyomigami, thanking him for sharing her power to help Blue. Koyomigami blushes; she was not used to be touched.

"(Err… ok. you.. . you welcome. Now let me go?)" Lance smiles and he undoes his hug. Koyomigami was floating beside him.

"Now how can we make this thing work?" Lance asked, looking at the crystal

"(Oh that's easy, all we need to do is to summon the sun to active the crystal.)" Chibiterasu said. "( Since you and mama became one, I think you you already have the sunrise brush technique. Try to draw a circle in the sky and we will see if you really have the sunrise brush.)"

Lance nodded. Summoning once more the celestial canvas, Lance drew a circle in the sky. Then, the sun came out from the dark clouds and lighted the skies. With the sun rays, the crystal ball became a huge beacon of light that reached out of the skyes.

"Are you sure you guys want to come with me?" Lance asked to the brush god children.

"(Yeah.)" Chibiterasu said, nodding to him. " (We need stop the Galra from destroying other worlds and we have to find our other friends. They are hidden somewhere out there.)"

The other brush god children nodded in agreement.

"(Beside we can not do much for our world.)" Konuregami added "(Without Hanagami we can not restore the sakuya guardian trees and the green in our world.)"

Lance nods. He still feels Amaterasu inside of him. He promises to her he would find other lost 7 brush god children and to defeat Galra.

Pidge sees the beacon and goes down to rescue them.

End of the chapter.

An: I hope you liked the first chapter as much as I did. This story came out of as a little plot bunny while I was playing again Okamiden. And I though it would be cool if Voltrol paladins meeting the brush gods. Please, do not forget to leave your review. I wanna know your opinion about the story ^^


	2. A sad bunny

Sun of Hope

Chapter 2- A sad bunny

XXX

"blah blah" -general talking

 _"Blah Blah"_ \- Amaterasu talking to Lance in his mind

" _Blah Blah"_ \- general thoughs

"(blah blah)"- Celestial brush god children talking-

XXX

When Lance returned to the Castle of Lions, his teammates were shocked to see Lance got white hair and bringing with him a bunch of little white animals. Lance was surprised why nobody was seeing their red marks. Chibiterasu mentioned to Lance most of the people can not see their marks. Only a very few special ones can see their celestials marks.

Keith was the first one to be against to keep the animals, not really believing they were some kind of gods, much less believing Lance had fused with one. Lance rolled his eyes; of course the red paladin would be the first one to be against the idea to have Chibiterasu and the others in the ship. He was not the only one, Allura and Pidge were against as well; they did not believe the little animals were gods as well.

" _Ok, I think we need show them demonstration."_ Lance though, looking around the hangar. He spotted Pidge's computer on the table. He gave an evil smirk to Kotaichigami.

"Kotaichigami, How about to show them a demonstration?" he asked to the baby mouse on his shoulder.

The baby mouse saw the stuff on the table and he understood Lance's idea. Giving back a smirk, Kotaichigami used the slash brush on the table, cutting the table and the computer in two. That surprised everyone. But Pidge...

"MY COMPUTER!" Pidge cried, almost having a heart attack. Hunk had to hold Pidge back for the green paladin do not kill Lance. " LET ME GO HUNK! I WANNA KILL HIM!" Her face was red, red of pure rage.

"Calm down, Kotaichigami would not destroy your computer for nothing." Said Lance. Then, he looked at Koyomigami. " Koyomigami, would you please…?"

"(Right.)" she nodded to him

With her rejuvenation brush, Koyomigamo was able to fix the computer and the table in a blink of eye. Now that really surprised everyone. Pidge was checking on her computer and she was shocked to see it was still working, like if it was never cut in two. She looked at them with her eyes widen in shock.

"H-How do you do that?" Pidge asked in shock.

"Just like I said" Lance smirked " those little guys are celestial brush gods. Each one has a different power. Kotaichigami here can cut things while Koyomigami can fix things. Actually, she was the one who helped me to fix Blue's leg before you came down to rescue us."

Pidge was silent at first before she squealed and holding Koyomigami's little arms, welcoming the little seahorse and the other animals to their team.

"Hey, were you not against to have them on the ship a minute?" Keith frowned, folding his arms.

"Well, that was before they showed what they can do. I mean, can you fix things in a blink of eye?" Pidge asked, frowning back. " The seahorse here can save us a lot of time with the repairs on the castle."

"(Ano….I am a dragon.)"

That surprised Lance. He always thoughKo yomigami was a seahorse and not a dragon. Kobakugami mentioned baby dragons take a form of seahorses when they are young. Allura looked Lance and she noticed his quintessence was different. She wanted to scan him if everything was ok, but Lance just smiled and gently refused since he was feeling ok. Then, he asked where Shiro was. Allura answered he was on the healing pod, still recovering from the last battle.

"Well Princess, if you do not mind, I would like to rest in my room with my new friends."

"Of course." Allua nodded.

XXX

In the night, Lance could not sleep. So much had happened in so short time. He still could not believe he fused with a goddess and now he has the duty to find the lost brush god children who were somewhere out there in the universe. But Lance could see his teammates still not believe in him when he said he fused with Amaterasu. Of course none of them believe in him; they could not even see their celestial marks. And when Koyomigami gave him the rejuvenation brush back on their planet, something odd had happened to him. Lance could not explain why, but he felt something weird was happening in his body.

"I need clear my head." Lance sighted.

He carefully got up , he did not want to wake up Chibiterasu and the others who were sleeping on the floor in his bedroom. He went to one of his favorite places of the castle; the star map room.

He sat down and he looked at the stars. Looking at the stars always helped him to deal with stress and homesickness. Would his family still accept him even after he fused with Amaterasu?

"Did we do the right thing, Amaterasu?" Lance asked. "About the fusion thing and bringing the kids to the outer space?"

Lance felt Amaterasu's presence inside of him. He could see her spirit sitting beside him looking at the stars as well.

" _We did what was necessary for both of us to survive, Lance."_ Said Amaterasu

"But none is believing me, even after Kotaichigami and Koyomigai showed their abilities." Said Lance, hugging his legs closer to his body, feeling very insecure with his situation . "I am just a joke to them."

 _"You're very special child."_ Amaterasu whispered gently, looking into his eyes.  " _You could see our celestials marks when we first meet. No one of your pack members can see them. You were the only one who did. Only very special people can see our true forms. You may see yourself worthless Lance, but in the true you are special. Especially to us."_

Lance could not help but smiling to the sun goddess. He removed the tears from his eyes and thanked Amaterasu for everything she was doing for him.

"Lance, who are you talking to?"

Lance felt Amareatsu returning back to his mind as he turned around. He could see Shiro standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Shiro, It's good to see you're ok." Lance said quickly. He did not want Shiro to think he was going crazy. "I am talking to no one. Just thinking aloud."

Shiro only raises one eyebrow, looking at him suspiciously. He sits down beside of Lance and he looks at the stars.

The two of them were quited, no one dared to say anything. The silent was bothering Lance deeply but Shiro was the first one to break it.

"Keith told me you bought new friends." Shiro said. " He told me about they being celestial gods or something. He also mentioned you fused with one." Lance just looked at the stars, not daring to look at Shiro. He was pretty sure Shiro was not going to believe as well. "He mentioned the fusion made your hair turn white, but he did not mentioned these odd red marks on your face."

"What?" Lance's eyes widen, looking at Shiro in shock. "What did you say?"

Shiro looked confused. He once again mentioned why Lance had odd red marks on his face. Lance's eyes began to watery. The blue paladin hugged Shiro, sobbing. "You can see them! You can see the marks!" He sobbed. Shiro was confused; why was Lance crying and feeling happy for seeing the red marks on his face? Then, Shiro yelped in pain when he felt something biting his human arm. He looked down and saw a white puppy with red marks on his body. He was the one who was biting him.

"(Is he bothering you, Lance?)"

Shiro gulped when he saw a piglet, a snake, a floating seahorse, a tiger cub, and a mouse glaring at him. And they all white with red marks. From the glare, they wanted to attack him.

Lance looked at the brush god children and laughed. Lance told them Shiro could see their marks. Now they looked surprised. None of Lance's teammates was able to see their celestial Shiro did, which means Shiro was a special person. Lance finally has something to bond with Shiro,

"Shiro, these little guys are the celestial brush gods." Lance smiled, introducing his new friends to Shirol.

XXX

A few days later Lance was prepared to receive the slash power brush, the cherry bomb brush and waterspout brush from Kotaichigami, Konuregami and Kobakugami. Once received, Lance felt his body pulsing, feeling weird once again.

He shakes his head and tries to focus on his training on the training deck. Using his hands as brushes, Lance uses the slash power brush and and the waterspout brush on the gladiators while training. Needless to say thanks to Amaterasu inside him, Lance manages to see the gladiators movements cleary. Koyomigami fixes the gladiator androids after the training was over.

"I have to say my boy, you got much better." Coran said, clapping his hands. " The brushes will be very useful against Galra."

"Thanks Coran." Lance said, wiping the sweat on his face with a towel. "And thanks you guys for sharing your power with me." he smiled to the brush god children.

"(You welcome, Lance. It's at least we can so since you're now the new god of sun.)" said Kotaichigami. " (With all the 13 brushes and with the giant metallic lions, those purple demons will have no stand against us!)" he said happy, rising his little first.

"(It's not that simple, we still have to be careful Kotaichigami.)" Konuregami said to Kotaichigami, with sad eyes. "( Remember, except for Amaterasu, our parents were killed by those purple demons. Not even the Moon Tribe had a chance against their technology. The purple demons' technology was much more advanced than theirs.)"

Lance blinks at the new information. Moon Tribe? Chibiterasu explains the Moon Tribe is a species of humanoids who lived on the Moon of their planet. The Moon Tribe was very technologically advanced, and they are also said to have the gift of clairvoyance. Lance heard Amaterasu's voice in his mind, saying she met two members of the Tribe and both of them had have very long, golden hair, as well as dot-markings above their brow. Sadly, both of them were killed when they tried to help her to protect the other brush god children from Galra.

"(Hey, how come you did not use my brush?)" Kobakugami complains.

Lance apologizes, saying he has no idea how powerful the cherry bomb brush was and he wishes to not use on the Castle. He prefers to use in some Galra ship. Kobakugami nods, understanding Lance's reasons.

Coran sighted, he wished he could understand what the cubs were saying. Lance was the only one who could understand them. Lance noticed Kogekigami was not there and he asked about his whereabouts. The cubs sighted, saying he was at the hangar, glaring at the Black Lion.

"Again?" Lance asked. "What is his problem with Black?"

Ever since the brush god children had arrived on the Castle of Lions, Kogekigami kept glaring Black Lion, as if he wanted to challenge him. Is it that thing of tigers and lions being rivals? He had to ask to the tiger cub about this. Chibiterasu scoffed; complaining about Kogekigami refusing to give the thunder brush to Lance. Lance said to the puppy he can not force Kogekigami to give the thunderstorm brush. When the time comes, Kogekigami will give him the thunder brush technique.

"By the way Coran, where is everybody else?"

"Well, Hunk is in the kitchen, Keith is with Pidge and Shiro. They are examining Shiro's like they are trying to find about something from Shiro's past."

XXX

In need they did find something in Shiro's galra arm. It was coordinates to somewhere. Allura was very against going there, insisting the coordinates could be a trap. But Shiro insisted since he wanted to know what happened to him in his year while he was a prisoner of Galra.

The ship jumped through a wormhole to get to the coordinates location. The Thaldycon system was littered with nitrate salts floating freely in a cluster. The other's ooed and ahed over the sight but Lance felt something weird: like a presence was calling him. Lance looked at Chibiterasu who nodded to him; one of the brush gods was there!

Before they could do or say anything they heard the sound of alarms going off. Their ship was invaded by a Galra ninja. Hunk, Keith and Pidge all attempt to capture him but they failed. The ninja Galra was too skilled for them. Then ninja's sword was cut in two. If it wasn't for the mask, they would have seen his shocked expression on his face. Before him was Lance, Chibiterasu, Kotaichigami and Kogekigami glaring at him.

"Ok, whoever you are. It's better wall cool our heads off." Lance said, not taking his eyes off from the Ninja. " And no one gets hurt."

"Red marks?" the ninja whispered

Lance, Chibiterasu, Kotaichigami and Kogekigami were surprised, the galra ninja can see their celestial marks? Shiro got the ninja to back down after showing him his robotic arm. The ninja removed his mask and reveals that it was Ulaz in disguise.

Ulaz explains that he is part of the Blade of Marmora, a Galra resistance group. The Castle is taken to the resistance's secret communications base, inside of a inner pocket dimension.

Ulaz's mentioned he needs to deliver a message and requests by Pidge and the others to join. Lance was keeping hearing a small voice.

"(Mama)"

The voice looked like belonged to a small child and it was crying. Lance could feel the intense sadness in the child's voice. Lance needed go there. Lance asked to the brush gods to take care of Allura while he and the paladins were going to the base. Chibiterasu nodded to him as Gekigami insisted to go with him; he did not trust the purple demon. Lance had to take the tiger cub with him. They all left inside of Red.

Inside of the base UIlaz tells them that the Marmora has secret agents implanted within Zarkon's lair. Pidge asks if Ulaz or any of his people ever came in contact with her family. He says no but promises to send her all the information he has on Zarkon's Earth prisoners.

Lance and Kogekigami were ignoring their chat. They were looking around, trying to follow the small voice.

"Lance?" Shiro called, finding odd Lance's behavior.

"She's here." Lance muttered, getting the attention of everyone." Her constellation is here."

No one understood what Lance meant by those worlds when they suddenly a light came out there. Lance could hear Kogekigami exclaiming it was Koyumigami's constellation but it was missing 3 stars. Lance summoned the celestial canvas and drew the missing stars.

Then, a small white bunny with red marks comes out from the constellation and falls into Lance's arms, crying.

"(Mama! Mama! The purple demons killed her!)" the bunny sobbed "(Everything is gone!)"

"I know." Lance whispered, a bit heart broken as he said it. "I know."

But, it comforted the little bunny, because she doesn't want to be told sugar spoon filled lies. She doesn't want to be told that everything is okay. Kogekigami sniffs along with Koyumigami, remembering his father's last moments.

Koyumigami felt Amaterasu inside of this strange but gentle human. She dug deeper her head into Lance's chest, still sobbing. Lance was comforting the stall bunny, letting her crying all her grief out. Feeling safe in his arms, Koyumigami gave him her celestial brush technique, crescent. Lance's eyes widen in shock when he felt his body pulsing once more after receiving a celestial brush technique. Why he was feeling so odd?

"Lance?" Hunk called.

Lance blinked, returning to the reality. He turned around and introduced to his teammates Koyumigami- the moon goddess. Everyone present was surprised to see a small crying bunny coming out of the stars and landing right into Lance's arms. Shiro being more sensitive could feel Koyumigami's deep grief.

However, Zarkon manages to track the paladins and sends the now Robotic Beast (RoBeast) Prorok to them. Voltron has a hard time keeping the RoBeast at bay. They are saved by Ulaz, who sacrifices himself and his ship by crashing into the monster.

XXX

After the battle, the paladins agreed they would only go to the Blade of Marmora's headquarters when they find out how Zarkon was managing to tack them, even being billions of light away. Took Several hour for Lance to calm Koyumigami down. The little bunny cried until she fell asleep. He left her sleeping on his bed and asked to Chibiterasu and the others to take care of her ; he needed to go outside to clear his mind.

Lance was going to his way to Blue's hangar when whe found Kogekigami on the way. The tiger cub was waiting for him.

"(I want to thank you for what you did for Koyumigami.)" Kogekigami said. " (She always had been a crybaby.)"

Lance smiled. Looks like Kogekigami finally is opening up to him.

"It was nothing. In a way she reminds me my own baby sister, Alice."

Then homesickness hits him again when his little sister comes to his mind. How much he misses his family. Lance wonders if they think he's dead after being gone for so long. And he wonders if his family would still accept him after fusing with Amaterasu. Or if it's impossible for him to return home? Kogekigami brings him back from his thoughts

"(I… I 've decided. I will give you the thunderstorm brush.)" he says.

Lance's eyes widen in astonishment. The tiger cub made himself clear he would never give him his celestial brush technique, even if Amaterasu was inside him. Kogekigami explained why the change of heart; Koyumigami.

"(None ever had been this kind and gentle to Koyumigami, except for Lady Amaterasu, Chibi, her mother and myself. But you were so gentle, so patient to her. I admit I thought Lady Amaterasu made a big mistake merging with you, but I am now starting to see what she saw in you.)" Said Kogekigami. Then, the tiger smiled to him, with proud eyes. "(And I know you will use my brush with responsibility.)"

Lance nods. The blue paladin knees and he promises he would use his brush to defeat Galra and restoring his home planet. Kogekigami was happy with Lance words.

Gekigami closes his eyes and summons a ball of light with the japanese kanji for thunderstorm. When Lance receives Kogekigami's celestial brush technique, his body pulses. But unlike the other times, everything turns back. Lance collapse into the floor, unable to hear Kogekigami's panic voice.

End of the chapter.

AN: Here is the chapter two. Lance meets Koyumigami and he gets Kogekigami's respect.

Don't forget to leave your reviews ^^


	3. The cry of thunder

Sun of Hope

Chapter 3: The cry of thunder

XXX

"blah blah" -general talking

 _"Blah Blah"_ \- Amaterasu talking to Lance in his mind

" _Blah Blah"_ \- general thoughs

"(blah blah)"- Celestial brush gods and Celestial brush god children talking

XXX

Lance was lying down on his bed, sweating a lot. Hunk was worried; Lance was burning up but the scans were showing physically there was nothing wrong with him. But why was he burning up in fever? Hunk kept placing a cold towel on Lance's forehead, hoping to break the fever. Koyumigami was on the bed next to Lance. She looked so worried.

"Hey little bunny, you are worried about Lance, aren't you?" Hunk asked. The bunny sniffed as she nodded to him. She was not the only one worried; the other little animals were also worried about Lance. Then,Shiro entered in Lance's room and asked to Hunk about the blue paladin's condition. He placed a cup and a bottle of water on Lance's nightstand.

"He is still feverish. I can not understand why he is like this. Is it one of those god brush's things?" Hunk asked, worried.

Shiro was unable to answer Hunk. He only looked at the brush god children with some concern. Shiro wondered why he was the only one to see the red marks. Not even Allura who was the most spiritual sensitive of the group could not see their red marks. Shiro asked to Hunk once more if he was sure he could not see their red marks. Hunk answered they could not see any red marks, to him the little animals were all pure white.

"We need to keep him hydrated until we find a way to break the fever." Shiro commented, lifting Lance's head and gently pushing the cup of water against his lips.

XXX

Lance found himself in an strange and yet a beautiful place. The skies were blue sapphire and the waters of the ocean were clear and shining. The blue paladin felt so in peace when he felt the gentle breeze touching his face and the waves of ocean touching his feet.

" _Lance."_ a voice calls him.

Lance turns around and he sees Amaterasu under a cherry blossom tree."Amaterasu?" Lance walks towards her, still confused. " Where are we and what is this place?"

" _This is our inner world."_ Amaterasu explains " _It's a place that resides inside of our souls. Everything here represents represents your true self."_

Lance looks around and he could understand what Amaterasu meant. He always loved the beach and the ocean always had the power to calm him down. The cherry blossom tree must representing Amaterasu in his soul.

"What happened?" Lance asked, sitting beside of the wolf goddess. " After Kogekigami gave me his celestial brush, everything became dark."

Amaterasu sighted. She knew this new information would break her vessel but it was necessary for the boy knowing the true of what he was going to deal in the future.

" _When we merged, I was expecting at least you keeping your human form. That way you would not suffer so much with our new situation. But its seems your body was not made to hold the power of the celestial brushes."_

That made Lance nervous. What she meant with his body was not meant holding the powers of the celestial brushes? Amaterasu looked at him with sad eyes.

" _For your body to adapt with the power of the celestial brushes, changes are necessary."_

"C-Changes? " Lance was nervous. " What do you mean with changes are necessary? What is happening to my body? Amaterasu!" Lance was near of tears.

Amaterasu did not want break this news to Lance, but it was better for the boy knowing the true now than later.

" _Your body is slowing becoming like mine. Like a wolf."_

XXX

Lance opened his eyes, seeing the ceiling of his room. He raised for a sitting position on his beed. But Amaterasu's words were still haunting him.

" _Your body is slowing becoming like mine. Like a wolf."_

Lance bit his lips; was he slowly losing his humanity? He did not want become a wolf. What would happen if he become a wolf? Would he still able to pilot Blue? To be able to talk with the other paladins? Lance yelped when he felt something hitting against his chest. Looking down, he saw Koyumigami hugging him, sobbing.

"(I am so happy you ok!)" cried Koyumigami"

The others also hopped to his bed and hugged him. They all looked relieved when they saw Lance was awaken and well. Lance asked what happened and Kogekigami answered he had passed out after receiving the thunderstorm brush.

"(What happened, Lance?)" Asked Konuregami in concern, "(You keep muttering Lady Amaterasu's name while you were sleeping. Did you see her?)"

Lance explained to the brush god children about Amaterasu and their inner world. He also explained Amaterasu had revealed he was slowly becoming a wolf like her in order to hold the celestial brushes powers. Chibiterasu placed his paw on his hand, looking at the blue paladin.

"(I know you are scared. We all are here for you. We will find a way for you to not lose your humanity. We are now family. You're our brother.)"

Celestial brush god children nodded in agreement. Lance was nothing but cool with them ever since they left their home planet. Lance smiled softly at them. It was odd but he liked to be called brother by those little animal gods, but he liked it.

Lance hugs the celestial brush god children. He believes in Chibiterasu's words that everything will be fine in the end. He has to believe.

XXX

In the next day Lance was on the castle's bridge with everybody else. Hunk asked if he was ok since he had really a bad fever. Lance smiled, telling him he already feel fine and ready to go into action. The blue paladin decided to not tell to his teammates about the true behind the fever.

Allura explains to Lance while they were making repairs to the castle, the Paladins encounter unusual spongy spores that lead them to a planet called Olkarion. Coran explains the Olkari are brilliant engineers and he even shows them his floating cube.

They finally arrived on Olkarion and the paladins were already in their Lions. Shiro was against of Lance going with them but Lance insisted he was fine.

For Shiro to feel more at ease about the blue paladin going with them, Lance mentions he is taking Chibiterasu and Koyomigami along with him in case he becomes ill again.

In the forest the paladins found the Olkari. They could see the Individuals were capable of manipulating both solid metal as well as biological materials like wood and plant life with a simple touch. Chibiterasu and Koyomigami were amazed about their engineering skills. Chibiterasu mentioned the Olkari people would put the Moon Tribe in shame when it comes with engineering.

While Shiro, Pidge and Hunk were talking with the rebellion leader, Ryber about rescuing Lubus and banishing the Galra out of their planet, Lance could feel not one, but the presence of two constellations. He looked at Chibiterasu and Koyomigami.

"Guys, do you feel this?" Lance asked.

"(Yeah, no doubt.)" Muttered Chibiterasu

"(There's two constellations here.)" Koyomigami concluded

Before Lance could move away, Keith grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think going?" Keith frowned, frowning at him

"Er.. you know… hahahah" Lance smiled nervously.

"You're not telling me there's a brush animal here, are you?"

Keith's answer came in the form of lights coming from above them. The lights also got the attention of the other paladins and the Olkari. Lance could see the two constellations and he asked to Chibiterasu to draw the missing stars from the constellation of the left while he would do the ones from the constellation of right. After they drew the missing stars, they could see a kitty and a little monkey coming out from the constellations. They landed in the front of Lance. They both smiled to Lance.

" (Ah...You must be Amaterasu's vessel. The great star spirits tolds us about the fusion. You must be a very special boy for Amaterasu allowing her to merge with you. There's an air of hope around you.)" said the little monkey.

"( Hope is what we need most." Said the kitty "The swirling whirlpool of evil from our home world has driven us to this planet. I feel you already have seven brushes inside of you. If my power is needed once again, I, Kokabegami, son of Kabegami- the goddess of walls, shall gladly offer a bridge of hope to all realities!)"

" (The same with me. I, Hanagami bless you with with the powers of the brush of flora, the powers of vine, water lily and bloom.)"

Hanagami and Kokabegami gave them their celestial brush techniques to Lance. Lance felt his body pulsing but at least he did not faint. However he still could feel his body was trying to change. He turned to his teammates and he introduced them the new brush gods of the team.

XXX

At the city, the Galra commander was watching with pleasure the results of enslaved Olkari were doing on the Galra's newest weapon.

"Soon the beast will be ready and Voltron will finally meet its doom."

XXX

When rescuing the Olkarian King Lubos, Team Voltron find out that he willingly sold out his people as slaves to live in comfort, as he builds a super-weapon for Zarkon's forces.

As the Paladins form Voltron, they were ready to engage the super weapon. They could hear a big roar. Shiro told to the team to be careful for whatever was going to them. Suddenly they were stroke by thunderbolt. They all cried in pain.

"What was that?!" Pidge cried.

Then, before them appeared a giant cybernetic feline with a big bow on its back. Half of its body was organic was white the other half was made of metal.

XXX

On the forest, Ryber was with the celestial brush god children. The children had a horrified look on their faces.

"(No way, it can not be!)" exclaimed Kokabegami, horrified.

"(Holy Shiranui...)" whispered Chibiterasu, his eyes were widen in horror and in fear. "(What those purple demons have done to him?!)"

XXX

Inside of the Black Lion, Shiro was shocked. He could not believe what he was seeing.

"Lance, that thing is not what I am thinking, right?" Shiro asked, horrified. He was afraid of Lance's answer.

Lance was quivering in fear as his eyes were showing an expression of pure terror. Keith demented what was happening, why Shiro was so astonished. Unlike his fellow paladins( except for Shiro), Lance could the celestial red marks on the beast.

"Gekigami…." He whispered in horror, recognizing the beast through Amaterasu's memory.

The other paladins gasped in pure shock.

"Gekigami? As the god of thunder? Kogekigami's father?!" Hunk exclaimed, terrified.

"Wait! Is that Kogekigami's father?!" yelled Pidge, not believed what she was seeing. " You gotta be joking!"

Lance was not the only one shocked. Amaterasu inside him was totally tormented on what Gekigami had become. That made the goddess angered, growling in pure rage.

" _How dare those purple demons turning a celestial brush god into an abomination?" _ Amaterasu shouted in rage. Lance could not blame the goddess' rage for this.

Voltron engages Cyber-Gekigami, it learns and adapts to their attacks. Cyber-Gekigami roars as he summons nimbus clouds on the sky. Amaterasu curses; she yells to Lance to get him and the others out there. Before Lance could do anything, Cyber- Gekigami summons several thunderbolts. The Olkar in the city are running to escape from the thunderstorm attack.

The thunder attacks were so powerful that made the lions to undo Voltron. And more thunderbolts stroke the Lions, except for the Blue Lion who was able to avoid them.

"GUYS!" Lance cries as he watches his teammates hitting against the ground, hard. He turns back to Cyber-Gekigami. " Gekigami, please! You have to wake up! Don't let those bastards to control you like that! You are a celestial god! Act like one!"

Cyber- Gekigami stared at him with a surprised look on his face before tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"(A...ma..terasu..)" it muttered haltingly.

Lance's eyes widened in astonishment when he realized somehow Gekigami still had some control on himself. The tiger god roared in pain as he was covered by a dark aura. Then, his eyes glowed pure red and he roared at him, sending out a visible shockwave. Lance hissed as he dove to escape the attack.

Amaterasu thought through her options and ultimately decided that put Gekigami out of his misery and keep him from causing anymore damages was the best course. Lance was shocked when he heard her thoughts and asked if she was sure of it. Amaterasu told him it was impossible to invert the damage the Galra had caused on Gekigami. With a great ache in his heart, Lance had agreed with her.

"Kogekigami, if you're watching and hearing this, please forgive us what we are going to do." said Lance through the comm.

XXX

On the Castleship, Allura was watching the tiger cub crying. Allura could understand the pain the little tiger god was going through. Without thinking more, the altean princess hugged the tiger cub. Kogekigami sobbed on her shoulder. The other god children were also giving their support for their tiger brother.

"(Please, just put my father out of his misery and humiliation.)" he sobs

XXX

Then, Lance heard a cry of terror. He gasped in horror when she saw two olkarian children crying and hugging each other as Cyber-Gekigami growled and summoned once more his thunders from his thunderstorm. The thunders were going to hit the children.

"Quiznack!" Lance curses.

Without thinking, he dove his lion as fast as he could. Lance did not noticed his celestial marks started to glow. Just as the thunder was about to hit the olkarian children, Blue Lion was covered by an intense white light. Cyber-Gekigami cried out when the light was blinding him. The olkarian children blinked, confused. Why were not they hit by the thunder? They looked up and they saw the Lion had shielded them from the attack.

"Lance! Lance! Are you alright?" cried Pidge. Thanks to the Olkari people, her Lion was the first to recover. " Lance, I will…. WHAT THE HELL?!"

Pidge was not the only one who was surprised. In a fair distance, Shiro, Hunk and Keith were saw what happened to Blue Lion. But Blue was different. Shiro was completely in shock.

"I can not believe it…" he whispered in shock.

Blue Lion was not blue anymore. She was now white with celestial red marks on her body. The same marks Lance and Amaterasu have. Blue Lion had also a sun reflector spinning on her back with flames coming out from it.

Lance let out a war cry as he and Blue Lion rushed towards Cyber- Gekigami. When they two beasts crashed each other, everybody were blinded by a bright light and they were blasted away by their the shock wave. The light was gone, they could see Cyber-Gekigami falling to the ground in the middle of the city. Blue Lion glowed and she returned to her original form. Blue landed carefully next to Cyber-Gekigami and Lance rushed out from his Lion, running towards to the fallen god.

"Gekigami!" Lance cried.

Lance gasped in horror on the condition of the god of thunderstorm was found. His breathing was shallow and he knew Gekigami had not long time to live. He was so focus on Gekigami he did not feel the presence of his fellow paladins, Chibiterasu, Koyomigami, Kokabegami, Hanagami and the Olkari people behind him.

Gekigami opened his organic eye and he looked at Lance. He could feel Amaterasu inside of him.

"(Child, please, come closer.)" Gekigami asked in a very weak voice.

Lance slowly walked towards to the giant tiger god. When he was closer enough,Gekigami asked to touch him. Lance and he touched the giant tiger's muzzle with his hand. Then, Gekigami could see Lance's whole life; from his birth until that very moment. Gekigami purred; he could see why Amaterasu had chosen him to be her vessel.

"(Child, you have a fragile heart and yet a noble heart. Do not let anyone break you, not even those damned purple demons. Do not let my death shake you. You and Lady Amaterasu still have a mission to do.)"

Lance tries to fight back, but tears are already rolling down on his face and sobs. "I am not special." Lance says to Gekigami, sobbing. " I am just a boy from Cuba."

"(You are wrong. You are special.)" Gekigami chucks and smiles to Lance. " (You not only created a deep bond with Lady Amaterasu, but also you created a bond with our children as well. You are not just a human, you are our child as well. A child of the celestial brush gods. Heh, I just wished I was the one to bond with you, not Lady Amateraru.)" he chuckles softly. "(Please, take care of my boy.)"

Gekigami's body went limp as he took his last breath. His body started to glow and slowly faded into glittering sparkles, being taken by the Olkarian wind. Lance fell on his knees, shocked. Endless tears were falling from his face. He let out a howl of angsty cry.

XXX

In a fair distance on the top of an Olkarian tree, there was a shadow figure. This figure were wearing a red kimono and he had a long golden hair. His face was hidden behind of a bird mask.

"So the vessel made that metallic lion having some of Amaterasu's power."

End of the chapter.

Do not forget to leave your review =)


End file.
